Cotidiano N2
by Wisespell
Summary: Fic baseada no 'poema de Vinícius de Moraes. Nonsense e yaoi. Bunitin...sobre um dia dos dourados.


Cotidiano N°2

"Cotidiano N°2" é de propriedade autoral de Vinícius de Moraes;

"Saint Seiya" é de propriedade autoral de Masami Kurumada e associados;

Por favor, percebam: as "" (aspas) indicarão fala nessa fic.

Mais um dia normal começa no Santuário de Athena. Soldados rasos em seus postos, mestres e pupilos iniciando o treinamento nas arenas, bosques, campos e montes. Na escadaria do Zodíaco Dourado, os mais graduados guerreiros de Pallas continuam com suas vidas...

"Há dias que eu não sei o que me passa  
Eu abro o meu Neruda e apago o sol  
Misturo poesia com cachaça  
E acabo discutindo futebol"

Shura acordou. Não queria sair da cama. Mas "dormir até tarde...", por mais tentador que fosse, "...era para preguiçosos". Levantou-se lentamente e de cuecas - detestava pijamas- e retirando a roupa de entre as nádegas, foi para o banheiro. Enquanto estava de pé em frente ao sanitário e esvaziando a bexiga cheia - "bebida de noite não da certo, vou acabar acordando todo mijado algum dia..." percebeu pela janela do cômodo que o dia estava radiante. "Droga, justo hoje que não 'to com saco'..."

Foi para a cozinha tomar café da manhã. Suco de laranja, pão de centeio e frutas. Após a alimentação, estava passando pela sala de estar e olhou para sua estante. Baixou os olhos diretamente sobre seu amigo de horas como aquelas. Pegou um de seus livros de Neruda e saiu da Casa de Capricórnio. Sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore frondosa, justo ao lado da grande escadaria das casas de ouro.

Deixou sua mente divagar lendo os belos poemas e acabou por adormecer com o livro na cara. Quando deu por si já era noite, "Droga, nem percebi o tempo passar hoje. Vou trocar de roupas e descer até Câncer para a 'noite'.

Com as apostas já altas - o jogo da noite era quatrilho - e os copos continuamente sendo esvaziados - Shura já estava se servindo da 16ª dose de whisky - as discussões de time começam: "O Real Madrid é o melhor time do mundo! - fala Shura, de forma enrolada. "Que nada, o Milão é muito melhor. É time de homens" - retruca Máscara, com o rosto corado. "Nunca, o ... - Aldebaran iria dizer alguma coisa, mas é interrompido por um sonoro arroto próprio. Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Shura torna a falar "O Real é o melhor e ponto. É tão bom quanto os poemas do Pablo." Silêncio total na mesa, e logo após a risada geral.

No outro dia em Capricórnio, "mas que mer..., eu to todo molhado!"

"Mas não tem nada, não  
Tenho o meu violão"

"Acordo de manhã, pão sem manteiga  
E muito, muito sangue no jornal  
Aí a criançada toda chega  
E eu chego a achar Herodes natural"

Mu acordou com seu costumeiro bom humor - tão não típico de arianos - foi tomar seu café da manhã. Enquanto tomava seu chá de ervas e comia seu pão sírio, lia o jornal. Após ter passado pelo caderno de economia, imóveis, carros "Para que precisaria disso, EU sei teletransportar" pensou... acabou por para um caderno onde havia um número grande de nomes "Mais mortes, os seres humanos são tão... efêmeros. Por que...". Enquanto divagava sobre a Morte e lia os nomes, tentou pegar o chá. Como não prestou atenção, acabou derrubando o chá quente no colo.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, COMO QUEIMA!" gritava mentalmente Mu enquanto mantia a cara serena e limpava. Uma das servas da Casa, sorriu e falou: "Como o senhor é calmo, qualquer outra pessoa teria gritado alto.". Mu respondeu: "É a minha natureza", enquanto pensava: "Fica quieta mulher estúpida! Ah se eu apenas pudesse te mandar para..." mas seu raciocínio parou. Havia algo estranho. Não batia vento no momento na cozinha, então... por que seu cabelo se mexia? Olhou para baixo, onde encontrou uma criancinha de no máximo 1 ano pendurada em seu cabelo, balançando-se para lá e para cá sorrindo feliz... e babando.

"Oh não... perdão senhor Mu!" disse outra serva, que foi em direção ao bebê. "não tem problema" respondeu Mu com um sorriso, dessa vez verdadeiro. "Eu adoro crianças". Tornou a dizer ele, enquanto vinha em sua mente a imagem daquele ser babão sendo arremessado por uma catapulta para bem longe dele...

"Mas não tem nada, não  
Tenho o meu violão"

"Depois faço a loteca com a patroa  
Quem sabe nosso dia vai chegar  
E rio porque rico ri à toa  
Também não custa nada imaginar"

Máscara estava tomando café na Casa de Afrodite. Com o jornal aberto, nenhum dos dois falava. Máscara com seu capuccino e Afrodite com seu leite desnatado. O canceriano então comenta: "Olha amor. A Loteria Nacional acumulou. 55milhões de euros". Afrodite levantou os olhos do caderno de moda e comentou: "você vai fazer um joguinho?". Ao que o outro respondeu afirmativamente. "Imagina se a gente ganha flor. Eu vou poder comprar a Ferrari vermelha que eu sempre quis, e posso te dar as jóias da Chanel que você tanto sonha."

"Ai, não seria maravilho? Ah, a gente poderia sair de férias né! Quem sabe uma pensão tradicional japonesa? Um fonte termal! E... se tivesse um funcionário bem gostosinho..."

"Sabe que eu adorei a sua idéia? E então depois eu comprava um jatinho particular e a gente ia voar ao redor do mundo." Falou Máscara " E fazer amor em cada um dos cantos desse planeta"

"Sem mais nenhuma preocupação!" falou Afrodite "Só descansar e curtir o dinheiro"

E então os dois riram de seu sonho. "Hoje a noite é noite de jogar lá em casa. Você vai fazer alguma coisa?" perguntou Máscara, ao que Afrodite respondeu: "Vou sim, eu e o Kamus vamos à ópera."

Depois do café, quando ambos foram resolver seus afazeres, Máscara pensou "eu ainda vou te levar para conhecer as suas tão adoradas fontes termais meu amor. Nem que eu tenha que ser ...gentil... para isso. Pois você é a minha alma." e Afrodite pensou " Eu ainda vou te dar a Ferrari que você tanto adora! Você merece por ter trazido vida ao meu coração." 

"Mas não tem nada, não  
Tenho o meu violão"

"Aos sábados em casa tomo um porre  
E sonho soluções fenomenais  
Mas quando o sono vem e a noite morre  
O dia conta histórias sempre iguais"

Saga acordou. Mais uma vez, desde que voltaram a vida, sonhou que os outros o abandonavam por culpa de seu lado malévolo. O remorso o corroía continuamente, mesmo que seus companheiros tenham afirmando mais de uma vez que o perdoavam e jamais o julgariam pelos erros do passado. Até Aioria já o tinha perdoado. Mas isso não era suficiente. Ele precisava compensá-los pelo passado. Sempre tinha planos mirabolantes para presentea-los e provar que se arrependia. Nunca acertava.

"Onde está o gênio que consegui dominar o Santuário com algumas mentiras e um punhado de assassinatos? Fazer o mal é simples, mas o bem..."

Em um de seus planos, Saga havia dado um filhote de cachorro para Milo. O escorpionino havia ficado imensamente feliz - agia como uma criança que ganha presente de natal - , mas infelizmente o bichinho caiu poucos dias depois do penhasco ao lado da Casa de Escorpião... Milo chorou copiosamente por semanas.

Em outro de seus planos, Saga havia comprado de um vendedor de Athenas um colar magnífico e dado para Afrodite. Pagou o preço de uma pequena mansão. Afrodite adorou. Mais uma vez, algo deu errado. O colar era bijuteria e... Afrodite era alérgico a bijuterias. Ele teve uma reação alérgica horrenda, ficou dias tratando.

Por mais que eles dissessem que ele não precisava, ainda sentia-se em profundo débito para com eles. Saga então, vestiu-se e foi para o centro de Athenas. Encontrou um vendedor de passarinhos. Olhou para um amarelo, com olhos muito azuis e um canto doce.

Comprou-o e deu de presente para Shaka.

"Mas não tem nada, não  
Tenho o meu violão"

"Às vezes quero crer mas não consigo  
É tudo uma total insensatez  
Aí pergunto a Deus: escute, amigo  
Se foi pra desfazer, por que é que fez?"

Shaka acordou e começou sua rotina como sempre fazia. Tomar banho, pentear os cabelos, comer o desjejum e então meditar. Quando já estava meditando há algum tempo, recebeu Saga em sua sala. Ficou encantado com o passarinho. Mas um pouco entristecido pelo fato de estar preso em uma gaiola. Então, ele e Saga foram até o Jardim de Virgem. Shaka feliz da vida por estar fazendo o bem para um ser tão delicado e Saga igualmente feliz por finalmente ter acertado. "Voe passarinho, seja livre e que Buddha o ilumine" falou o virgiano para a criatura. O pássaro voou feliz pelo local, cantando. E então deu de cara com uma das árvores gêmeas e caiu no chão. Aparentemente morto. Shaka ficou estático no meio de aplauso e Saga falou "é minha culpa". O guardião da 6ª Casa falou: "Não Saga. Era apenas o momento dele ir. E pense, você presenteou-o com últimos momentos de felicidade. Ele será eternamente grato à você. Assim como eu. Adorei seu presente."

"Mesmo?" perguntou Saga . "Sim" respondeu Shaka. "Agora, vamos enterra-lo? juntos"  
Mais tarde, Shaka e Mu estavam jantando quando o loiro comentou o acontecido com o tibetano. Sendo que o mesmo respondeu que nem sempre quando pássaros colidem com objetos eles morrem. Shaka então correu para o jardim e olhou para onde estava o túmulo do animal. A asa dourada era perfeitamente visível sobre o chão. "Opa..." falou Shaka.

"Mas não tem nada, não  
Tenho o meu violão"

email: 


End file.
